Cupcakes, A Horror-Romance Story
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: After taking the life of Rainbow Dash, it's now time for Pinkemena to take the life of not one, but TWO new victims at once... a playful chaotic draconequus, and a shy yellow pegasus. Rerated as M for detailed gore.


I've realized that there's not a lot of Cupcake stories that has horror AND romance together. I've also realized that there's not ONE SINGLE Cupcake story with Discord in it. Sure Zecora doesn't have a story either, but really... Discord's the VERY LAST draconequus in Equestria... all the more advantage for Pinkie to have a taste of him before he too disappears. Also, I always thought that Discord and Fluttershy were right for eachother... so it's best that they die together... don't you think?

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville Equestria. Everypony was out, going about there own ways... not even caring about the tall, slithery draconequus walking freely around town. This draconequus, was of course, Discord. He, along with his friend, and secret crush, Fluttershy, were on their way to Sugarcube Corner to meet with Pinkie Pie. The crazed pink pony have asked them both to meet her at the bakery for an important meeting.

"What do you think Pinkie needs us for?" Fluttershy asked Discord.

"Frankly my dear," Discord sighed. "I don't really care."

"Now, now Discord, that's no way to treat a friend."

"I know, I'm sorry... it's just that... ever since Rainbow Dash's disappearance, she's been acting... kinda strange." Discord admitted. "I mean... she's not acting at all how she did when Dash went to the Wonderbolts Academy, like you told me."

"I know... I've realized that too." Fluttershy nodded, deep in thought. "It is rather strange."

"She... kinda creeps me out a little." Discord shamefully admitted.

"That's alright Discord." Fluttershy laid a hoof on his paw, making butterflies flutter around Discord's stomach. "If she starts to scare you a little, remember I'm right here for you."

"Me?! Scared?!" Discord scoffed. "Never."

The two friends then walked into Sugarcube Corner. Not just after they have closed the door, they were tackled by the playful party pony.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Pinkie pounced up and down on top of them. "You're finally here! I've been waiting litteraly all day!"

"We're happy to be here." Discord smiled to their friend. "But do you think you could GET OFF OF US?!"

Pinkie Pie giggled as she hopped off the draconequus and pegasus, allowing them to get up.

"Sorry guys." Pinkie appoligized. "It's just that I'm so excited that you're finally here... I was afraid that you weren't coming."

"Now that would be an insult to my element." Fluttershy said, reffering to her element of Kindness.

"And I wouldn't DARE miss some time to spend with the only pony who appreciates my chaos." Discord admitted.

"Great!" Pinkie giggled once more. "Here, I want you guys to try these."

Pinkie then held up two cupcakes up to her friends. They were a cyan blue with rainbow frosting on top of it. Discord and Fluttershy took the treats questioningly.

"What are these for?" Discord asked.

"Silly nilly." Pinkie laughed. "They're a new recipe that I thought of. I call them Rainbow Delights. I thought that since because you were two of my most closest friends, I thought you could have the honor of trying my new recipe."

"So, is this like... taste testing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep." Pinkie bounced excitedly. "And if you two like it, then that means that I can experiment with more of my cupcakes."

"Well," Discord and Fluttershy looked at eachother. "Okay then."

The two stuffed the cupcakes into their mouths. When they started to chew their eyes opened wide. Great Celestia! It was like they were eating heaven!

"Goodness Pinkie!" Fluttershy cried in delight. "These are delicious!"

"I've never tasted something so good." Discord nodded in agreement. "These are better than my cotton candy and chocolate rain!"

"Heh heh." Pinkie giggled into her hoof. "Aw, thanks guys."

As the two finally swallowed down the last morsel of their cupcakes, they suddenly started to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Uh, Pinkie..." Discord put his claw up to his head. "Um, am I supposed to feel dizzy?"

"You're dizzy too?" Fluttershy asked, now making the draconequus notice that she was swaying a little bit, with her hoof up to her head.

"Pinkie!" Discord cried as he caught the pegasus just as she was about to fall. "What's happening to us?"

"Silly, you guys are just about to take a nap." Pinkie laughed.

Discord was just about to question what the pink pony meant, but didn't get a chance to just as the two finally fainted into unconsciousness.

Later after falling into darkness, Discord woke up to find himself in a dark room. He tried to move his head to find a lightswitch, but quickly realized that his head was strapped in place. He tried to lift his arms to unstrap himself, but quickly found that his arms too, were strapped. He tried moving his legs, wings, and tail... seemed that only his wings were the only things that he could move. Great Celestia! Even his fingers and feathers on his tail were tied together to prevent him from snapping them.

"What in Celestia's name is going on here?!"

"Discord, is that you?"

"Fluttershy?"

"What's going on? I can't move."

"I can't either."

Suddenly, the two heard a crazed giggle.

"What's that?"

"Aw, I'm disspointed Discord." Said a voice in the darkness. "I would suspect that you would've recognized my laugh by now."

Suddenly, a single light shined in the middle of the dark room. Discord and Fluttershy could now see eachother. They were both facing eachother, both strapped down. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie, with her mane a tail deflated, bounced into the center of the light.

"Glad to see you two are awake." She giggled.

"Pinkie, what's going on?" Discord asked. "Why are we tied down like this?"

"Well," Pinkie began. "After hearing that you two liked my cupcake, I knew I had to experiment even more."

"What are you talking about? If you wanted to experiment with your cupcakes, then why are we tied up?"

"Silly," Pinkie giggled. "It's because I need you two to get the special ingredient I'll need for the cupcakes."

"What special ingredient?"

"The both of you of course."

Discord's eyes widened, while Fluttershy started shaking in fear. What did this crazy earth pony mean?

"What are you talking about?" Discord demanded. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"Heh heh." Pinkie snickered. "What do you think those Rainbow Delights were made out of?"

Suddenly, a blinding light lit up the dark room. When the two victims eyes adjusted they gawked terrified at what they saw. Streamers made out of intestines were hanging from the cieling. The walls were covered with skulls of other ponies, wearing party hats made out of their own skin. A large table with a bunch of chairs were near, all made out of bones and pelts. Tied to the chairs, were blood vessels tied to floating pony organs, filled with helium. There was a banner made out of pony hides nailed up on the wall, blood dripping the words "Life Is A Party". But what terrified the two most, is what was sitting in one of the chairs.

It was like a lifesized stuffed animal... but it was no stuffed animal. The cyan pelt and rainbow mane and tail made it all too clear to the victims of what, or who, it was.

"Rainbow Dash!" Discord and Fluttershy said together.

"What have you done to her?" Discord hissed at the crazed pony.

"Oh, I only did to her what I do to all of the ponies whose numbers come up." Pinkie explained. "Just like you two. I usually only pull out one number... how lucky was I that both of your numbers came out at the same time by accident."

"Numbers?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"What are you talking about?" Discord asked.

"Everypony has a number guys." Pinkie explained. "And when I pull them out, it's really not my decision."

"But why?" Discord asked. "How could you do this to your own friends?"

"Like I said it's not my decision." Pinkie then bounced away.

She came back a few minutes later wearing a dress made out of cutie marks. On the back of the dress were a bunch of pegasus wings, including Rainbow Dash's. Around her neck, she wore a necklace made out of unicorn horns.

"Do you like it?" She asked her friends. "I made it myself... it's too bad that you don't have a cutie mark Discord... but Fluttershy does."

"You stay AWAY from her you psychotic freak!" Discord hissed.

"Freak huh?" Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes. "I guess it takes one to know one."

"Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy gasped.

Discord couldn't believe what he just heard. He was just called a freak by one of his friends. Even though that friend was about to kill him, it still hurt him. Discord shut his eyes to prevent any tears falling down.

"That cut me Pinkie." He sniffed. "That cut me down real deep."

"Aw, don't be sad." Pinkie cooed almost guiltily. "My words aren't supposed to cut you... my hooves are!"

With that, Pinkie went to the side of the room and pulled in a cart, covered by a red tarp.

"Well, that's enough talk, it's time to begin." Pinkie gleamed as she yanked the tarp off, revealing various of cutting utensils, a syringe, and a medical bag.

"Pinkie, please don't do this." Discord begged. "We sware that we'll go away and won't tell anypony about this."

"Yeah, you have our word." Fluttershy nodded.

"Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." The two victims promised together.

Pinkie only giggled at their promise, then went into full hysterics.

"As much as I know you can't break a Pinkie Promise," She said once she finally calmed down. "That's just a promise you can't make. I really need the special ingredient, or there will be no treats for the other ponies. Is that what you want?"

Fluttershy and Discord looked at eachother. They had no idea how to respond to a question like that.

"I don't see why you're so worried Discord." Pinkie turned to the draconequus. "After all, you ARE immortal, so there's no way you could die during the harvest."

"Ummm," Discord hummed. "Actually... I could die if I'm disembodied."

"... Aw well." Pinkie beamed. "At least you two will die together... 'cause that's what friends are for."

With that, Pinkie took a hold of a scalpel and went over to Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus was trembling with great terror, wishing that this was all just a dream.

"No Pinkie! Stay away from her! Please!" Discord begged.

Pinkie ignored the pleading draconequus and started to cut around Fluttershy's cutie mark. Fluttershy screamed at the pain, making Discord want to cry.

"Pinkie please! You're hurting her!"

Pinkie set the scalpel down and took a hold of a carving knife, using it to carve the cut marks off the muscle. Tears poured down Fluttershy's face as the air hit the exposed wound. Discord struggled against his binds, trying to break free to save his secret love. It was no use, he was tied down tight.

"If only I could snap myself out of this." Discord groaned.

"Speaking of snap." Pinkie said. "I wonder if snapping your fingers together will still work, even when they're cut off."

Now, realizing what she meant, Discord struggled even more to get himself free. While Discord struggled, Pinkie went up to her tools and took a hold of a butchers knife.

"I couldn't use this to cut off Rainbow Dash's wings." Pinkie admitted as she held up the knife. "But maybe I can use it to cut off your fingers, since the bones are smaller."

"No Pinkie!" Fluttershy cried. "Leave him alone!"

Pinkie ignored her and went up to the struggling draconequus. She concentrated on his talons, waiting for perfect aim. She came down with the knife as hard as she could... it easily went through the bone. Discord screamed in pain as his talons fell to the floor, blood spurting from the wound. Pinkie made her way to his paw, repeating the same process. Discord tempted to bang the back of his head against the wall from the pain... thank goodness that his head was binded, preventing him doing so.

Pinkie set the knife down and pick up the talons and toes. She set the talons and two toes on the table with Fluttershy's cutie marks. Pinkie held the last two toes together and attempted to snap them together like she were using rocks to make a fire. She tried several times, but nothing happened.

"Huh." She sighed, setting the two remaining toes with the others. "I guess you were right. You really are useless once you're cut into pieces... except for making sweets."

"This is sick!" Discord hissed. "We eat those sweets! Knowing that the parts of other ponies were inside them just makes me wanna vomit!"

"Well that's not very nice." Pinkie glared. "You didn't say those mean things when you were eating Rainbow Dash, who was in the Raibow Delights I gave you two."

Discord shivered, knowing that he had a part of the rainbow pony inside him. He considering vomiting it back out, but knew it was already too late, for the cupcake was already being digested.

"Keep saying mean things and I'll have no choice to take your tongue out... just like Gilda."

"Wait, Gilda's here too?" Fluttershy shook.

"Who's Gilda?" Discord asked.

"She's one of Rainbow Dash's friends from flight school." Pinkie answered, placing the griffon's skull on her head.

"A griffon?"

"Yeah... I caught her just before she left Ponyville. She was a real fighter... she lasted a very long time, much fun for me... but it's too bad she had such a meanie mouth. With all the bad things she said, I just had to cut her toungue out. Bad language can make bad feelings Discord."

Pinkie took the skull off her head and set it back with the others. She then went back to the table and picked up a hacksaw.

"This is what I had to use to cut off Rainbow Dash's wings." Pinkie explained. "Now I get to use it two more times."

"Wait, what?!" Discord's eyes widened.

"I'm going to use it to take your wings, both of you, duh!"

Discord watched in horror as Pinkie made her way to Fluttershy. He shut his eyes tight and grinded his teeth together as she sawed away at the pegasus wings. He only wished that he could block out the terrifying, painful scream from her. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and Discord dared to open an eye to look. What he saw made him open both eyes as wide as saucers. Fluttershy was completely unconscious, blood pouring from her disembodied wings, pooling onto the ground. His eyes caught sight of Pinkie, who now had the syringe in her mouth. He watched with curiousity as she stuck the needle in her lungs and emptied it. When Fluttershy fluttered her eyes open, he sighed in relief.

"Thank Celestia." Discord breathed. "For a minute there, I thought you were gone."

"Are you serious Discord?" Pinkie asked him. "You think I would let her go when we're just getting started?"

Discord gulped as the pink pony made her way over to him, carrying the same saw.

"Right, now it's time to take your wings." Pinkie laughed like a maniac as she started sawing away his bat wing.

Discord grinded his teeth in pain to keep from screaming as the saw tore at his flesh and bone. When the wing was only hanging by a small strand of flesh and a bit of bone, Pinkie made her way to his pegasus wing, and repeated the process. Discord wondered why the earth pony was leaving his wings only hanging by small pieces.

"Hey Discord." Pinkie's voice brought his attention back to her. "Tuck your wings in!"

With that, Pinkie pulled on both of the cut wings as hard as she could, making them snap right off. Discord screamed in agony, the air emptying from his lungs until he finally passed out.

"Uh, not again!" Pinkie Pie groaned as she made her way to the cart to grabbed another syringe.

"Pinkie please." Fluttershy whined. "Just let us go home."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy." Pinkie appoligized as she stuck the needle of the syringe into Discord's lungs. "But I'm afraid I can't do that."

As she pulled the needle out of Discord, his eyes fluttered open. He had really hoped that he was dead... but he was sadly mistaken.

"Shame on you." Pinkie scolded. "Both of you! You both fell asleep during the wing process."

Pinkie put a hoof up to her chin in deep thought, then it seemed that a lightbulb went off.

"I know what will keep you two awake for the rest of the harvest!" She giggled gleefully.

With that, she made her way to what looked like a bonfire grill. She took the top off to reveal white hot nails on top of burning coals. Using tongs, Pinkie took ahold of 4 nails from the grill and made her way to Fluttershy with a hammer. She set all 4 nails at the base of each of Fluttershy's hooves. Taking carefull aim, she pounded the nails deep into her hooves. Fluttershy and Discord didn't even say anything this time... what was the point anyway?

When Pinkie was finished with Fluttershy, she got 5 more nails and made her way to Discord. She repeated the process, adding Discord's tail to it. Discord only hissed at the searing hot pain.

"Is this supposed to help us stay awake?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nope," Pinkie answered making her way to a red valve on the wall.

She turned the valve clockwise. The gesture made the two victims tables jerk as they both slided onto the floor, them facing at the cieling.

"This is." Pinkie then said as she pulled out a switch powered battery.

"Oh no." Discord and Fluttershy said together.

Pinkie took the strands from the battery and tied them to all 9 of the nails on her living play things.

"I did this to Dashie too." Pinkie admitted as she bounced over to the switch. "It was so much fun watching her seizure the way she did."

With that, Pinkie winked at her victims and pulled the switch. The pain was unbearable. Discord and Fluttershy both started twitching and siezuring, each shock making their bones visible.

(Warning: Skip this part if you are not into omorashi/wetting at all.)

Discord suddenly gasped as he felt something warm trickling between his legs. He looked down to his groin, expecting to see blood. His face turned tomato red when he saw that it was urine. He tried to stop the flow, but he couldn't, his mind was focused on the pain of shock-waves. The release of his bladder almost felt... comforting from the pain. Finally, his bladder was empty and he continued to seizure.

(You can continue here if you skipped the last part.)

Finally, Pinkie turned off the switch. Fluttershy and Discord relaxed, their eyes still rolling from the shock-wave they've experienced. Pinkie went over to the valve and turned it again, making her victims into the position they were before.

Discord blushed a deep red when he heard the urine that had puddled on the table, now started trickling onto the floor.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy looked at Discord with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I... uh..." Discord stuttered. "I guess I... uh... I guess I should've went... before we left."

Fluttershy smiled in ammusement. She started to giggle in relief.

"That's okay Discord." She cooed to him. "Accidents happen... especially with what's going on now."

"Yeah!" Pinkemena agreed suddenly. "The same thing happened to Rainbow Dash, twice actually. Once for the wing process, and another for the shock-wave."

"I highly doubt that." Discord disagreed.

"But it's true... it really happened." Pinkie argued.

Hearing that the toughest pony in Ponyville actually wet herself made Discord feel a little bit better about his ambarressing accident. But he still felt a bit guilty knowing that a piece of her was still inside him during the shockwave... it was like she was going through it all over again.

"Why did you have to give us cupcakes made out of Rainbow Dash?" He asked the pink earth pony.

"Well, she was the only special ingrediant I had. Duh!" Pinkie said it as if it was obvious.

"But this isn't fair!" The draconequus shouted. "Doing this to us while a piece of her is inside us... it's like she's going through it all over again!"

"Huh." Pinkie thought about it with a hoof to her chin. "Never really thought about that. ...Aw well! It really was fun playing with her."

"You're sick." Discord hissed.

"Really?" Pinkie felt her forehead. "I don't feel sick."

"I meant you're sick in the mind!"

"... You know... you just might be right about that."

Pinkie looked between her two victims. A smiled spread across her face.

"You know Fluttershy." She said to the yellow pegasus. "There's really not much to do with you... except harvest you now of course... but there's much to do with Discord."

"No," Fluttershy whispered. "No please! Leave him alone."

Pinkie ignored her begging victim and picked up the saw again. She made her way to the once again, struggling draconequus.

"You know Discord." She smiled up at him. "I always did take interest into your features, especially your horns... they'd be a great feature to my necklace."

With that, Pinkie jumped on top of him. She set the saw at the base of Discord's deer antler and antelope horn. She sawed away at the base, Discord watching as bits of his horns floated in the air like sawdust. Finally, the horns came lose and they fell to the floor. Pinkie jumped back down and picked up the horns, placing them on the cart with the wings, Fluttershy's cutie marks and Discord's talons and toes.

"I'll add them later." She said. "You know what else caught my attention about you?"

As she said this, she picked up the butcher knife again. Discord gulped, unsure if he wanted to answer. Pinkie didn't wait for one.

"Your goat leg." She said joyfully, bringing the knife down hard onto said leg. "Always reminded me of this one story I read."

Discord opened his mouth to scream in pain... but no sound came out... guess the pain was that unbearable. Pinkie came down onto the leg once more, chopping it off cleanly. It fell to the floor, blood pouring everywhere. Pinkie picked it up and waved it around.

"Ever heard of Lamb To The Slaughter?" She asked the crying draconequus. "It's about this woman killing her husband with a frozen lamb leg. Using it to hit him upside the head hard enough to smash the skull."

Pinkie set the leg down and picked up a pair of hedge clippers.

"The feathers on your tail is another thing that caught my eye." Pinkie snickered maliciously, placing the feather-tail between the sharp edges. "Always thought it would look good on a party hat."

Discord tried moving away his tail, but it was no use. Quickly, Pinkie snapped the hedge clippers together, easily cutting off the tail.

"Pinkie! Please stop!" Fluttershy cried. "Can't you see what you're doing?! Discord has more damage than I do!"

"Hmm." Pinkie hummed as she set the new decorated party hat back on the bald skull she took it off of. "You're right. What else could I do to you?"

"You shouldn't have said that Fluttershy." Discord cried.

"But I couldn't just let you get all the pain. I need my share of damage too." Fluttershy explained.

"Don't be ridiculous! You don't deserve to go through any pain."

"Too late!" Pinkie giggled, picking up the scalpel again. "I've just realized how jealous I was about your hair Fluttershy. How it's so smooth and soft, and mine is always poofy, no matter what I do."

Walking up to Fluttershy, Pinkie placed the scalpel into Fluttershy's skull. She began cutting off the scalp, pulling the hair off with it. Discord begged for mercy on his pegasus crush, but Pinkie ingnored him. Finally, she cut off the whole scalp and placed it on her head like a wig, blood dripping down her face.

"What do you think?" Pinkie asked her dieing friend.

"It's... lovely." Fluttershy barely whispered.

"Oh... if only you were the element of honesty." Discord tried to shake his head in disappointment.

"That's not very nice!" Pinkie glared at the draconequus. "Fluttershy gave me a nice comment, do not ruin it!"

Next, Pinkie went to Fluttershy's tail. She didn't need to do much work on that part... just cut around the base. It came off with ease. Pinkie wrapped the tail around her neck like a scarf.

"Look!" She cried happily. "I'm Rarity! Isn't my new scarf pretty?"

"Sicko." Discord hissed under his breath. "Are you alright Fluttershy?"

"Yes." Fluttershy weakly nodded. "I'm okay."

"That's great!" Pinkie beamed. "Because it's finally time for the last round!"

Pinkie grabbed a syringe. She stuck the needle just below Fluttershy's ribcage.

"This is to take the pain away." Pinkie explained. "In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage."

"Why?" Fluttershy asked. "What's the last round?"

"Heh heh!" Pinkie giggled into her hoof again. "The harvest silly!"

"What do you mean?" Discord asked.

"I'm gonna cut into Fluttershy and take out her organs silly." Pinkie answered.

"What?!" Discord's eyes widened in terror. "No!"

He struggled to get free again, shaking more violently than he ever had before. Pinkie ignored the draconequus, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape, and grabbed the scalpel. She cut an inch below Fluttershy's ribcage horizontally. Once that was done, she moved to an inch above Fluttershy's vagina and repeated the process. Next, she cut a vertical line in Fluttershy's middle, connecting the two cuts to make it look like a capitalized I. Pinkie set the scapel down and grabbed ahold of the cut sides. She winked at Fluttershy, then opened her up.

Discord would've vomited if his stomach wasn't so empty. He didn't really eat anything that day except for a bowl of paper and that drugged cupcake of Pinkie's. It was revolting... watching Pinkie Pie tear at Fluttershy's insides.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Discord demanded, but of course, the pink pony ignored him.

"What are you guys hungry for?" Pinkie asked, suddenly then making jokes for each organ she pulled out. "KIDNEY beans? LIVER and onions? No, that sounds even BLADDER. I know! How about a bit of sheep's STOMACH?"

When the harvest was over, Pinkie pulled up a tin can and placed each organ inside. Discord watched with tearful eyes as he watched Fluttershy's heart stop. Knowing that Pinkie was finally finished with his girl, he let the tears pour.

"Well..." He sniffed. "You've done it... you've killed her."

"Aw well." Pinkie shrugged. "At least she got to see the harvest."

"You're a sick monster Pinkie." Discord hissed at her, eyes blazing red. "I... I didn't even get to say good-bye... or, tell her how I truly felt about her."

It was his own fault, Discord realized, that Fluttershy never got to know his secret feelings for her, because he was too chicken to tell her. Knowing now that Fluttershy couldn't hear him, he decided that now, before the crazy pink earth pony killed him next, was a good time to let it all out.

"Fluttershy!" He sobbed to the sky. "I know you can't hear me now... but I just want you to know... you're the best friend I've ever had! The only friend I've ever had! But... I thought we could be something more... the truth is... I LOVE YOU FLUTTERSHY!"

Suddenly, the two heard a bit of moaning. Discord and Pinkie turned their heads to the dead Fluttershy. Wait a minute! She wasn't dead! She still had just a tiny bit of life left in her.

"Fluttershy?" Discord whispered through his tears.

"Thank you Discord." Fluttershy whispered back. "That's all I wanted to hear. ... I love you too."

With that, Fluttershy's spirit finally left her. Knowing that Fluttershy was really dead this time, Discord gave up and sobbed, tears running down his face like waterfalls. He sniffed and turned to Pinkie, who was smiling at him.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, like she was waiting for his permission to cut into him.

Discord looked at Pinkie, then her tools, then at the dead body of Fluttershy. Fluttershy... his only friend... had actually said that she returned his feelings for her. He sniffed, he wanted to be with her again, to live in love and happiness with her. There was only one way he knew how he would get that.

"Do it." He said to Pinkie. "Cut into me and harvest all you want. Tell the other ponies that Fluttershy and I fell inlove and ran away together because we knew that they wouldn't approve of our love... I want you to say that so that no suspicion will raise. Just kill me now... so that I can be with Fluttershy... in fact... what was that story you told me? Lamb To The Slaughter? You said the wife killed her husband with a frozen lamb leg."

"Yeah... what about it?" Pinkie asked confused.

"I've already watched how the harvest is... maybe you can kill me now by bashing my head with my leg you cut off?"

"Well... if that's what you want." Pinkie turned to the cart and grabbed a hold of Discord's goat leg, raising it high above her head, aiming for Discord's skull.

'Just hang on Fluttershy.' Discord said in his mind as he closed his eyes. 'I'm on my way, then we can be together forever.'

He squeezed his eyes tight when he heard Pinkie begin to come down on his head with his own goat leg... then there was a bright light, with Fluttershy waiting for him on the other side, smiling with romantic passion.


End file.
